…Nor May the Longings of Love Be Satisfied
by Celtic Knot
Summary: Daniel's highest hope... and his greatest nightmare...


**Nor May the Longings of Love Be Satisfied**

Doctor Daniel Jackson tried to strike up something resembling a conversation with Teal'C over lunch. He abandoned his efforts when Major Samantha Carter sat down beside him, a strange look on her face.

What's wrong? he asked. You look as if you've seen a ghost.I may have, Carter replied as Jackson took a sip of water from his glass. I think I just ran into Sha'uri.

Daniel nearly did a spit-take all over Teal'C. He quickly swallowed, then cried, __

Samantha nodded. It was odd – she looked startled, even frightened, I guess. But by the time I realized that she uh, shouldn't be here– Daniel flinched. –she was gone.She who? The voice spoke up from behind them. Jackson and Carter turned around to see the ever-present grin fading from Colonel Jack O'Neill's face. You two look like you've seen a ghost, he said, half joking.

Actually, I didn't, but, uh, Sam did.

O'Neill raised one eyebrow. Oh, really? Whose ghost?

Sam rolled her eyes. I ran into a woman who I could swear was Sha'uri.Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something? O'Neill asked.

Jack, why would Sam be having hallucinations of my wife? Daniel pointed out.

Nowadays and around here, anything's possible, O'Neill said dryly. Might you have just seen someone who looks like her, Carter?I suppose it's possible, Sam replied speculatively, but not too likely. I got a pretty good look at her, and if she's not Sha'uri, then she's a dead ringer.

Daniel strained to hear them above the pounding of his heart. Finally, he could remain still no longer. He stood abruptly and left the mess hall.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He began a random, wandering search of the Stargate Complex, mind whirling. Sha'uri was dead

Daniel stopped and leaned against a wall as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. He took off his glasses and covered his eyes.

She was at the end of the corridor when he looked up. There was no question, not a shadow of a doubt in his mind: it was her.

he called desperately, and sprinted after her.

The deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face broke Daniel's heart. Then she fled.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sothis ran, exulting. This new body was young and strong, perfectly suited to her needs. She quickly lost her pursuer. Delving into her hosts memory, she laughed as she identified him. Oh, this would be sweet

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Doctor of Medicine Janet Frasier rounded a corner, and was knocked to the ground by Doctor of Archaeology Daniel Jackson. He gasped a breathless apology and helped her to her feet. Are you all right?I'm fine, Frasier replied. 

Jackson didn't seem to hear the question. Did you see Sha'uri come by this way?

She took him gently by the shoulders. Sha'uri is dead, Daniel. Clearly, he was delusional. Come with me to the infirmary and I'll–No, Janet she's alive, I saw her! I have to find her The abject despair in his voice made Janet want to cry.

She released him, and he was off like a shot.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Daniel would have run smack into General Hammond if Hammond hadn't been looking for him. He caught Jackson by the arm, jerking the young scientist to a halt. Whoa, there, son. I'd like to see you in my office for a moment, Dr. Jackson.

He followed Hammond in to find Carter, O'Neill, and Frasier already there.

All right, people, let's figure this thing out, Hammond said. What, exactly, has happened so far?When Sam told me she'd seen Sha'uri, Daniel began, I went to look for her. I saw her in a corridor–Hold on just a minute, Dr. Jackson, Hammond said. Sha'uri died a long time ago.

The expression in Daniel's eyes was painful to see. I know that! She died in my arms, and you don't think I know that! He took a few deep breaths as the others stared in stunned silence at his uncharacteristic outburst. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–

An explosion rocked the SGC. Out the windows of Hammond's office, the Stargate could be seen crashing to the floor in pieces.

Only Daniel saw her there. She'd apparently been knocked unconscious by falling debris. He ran to her side.

Sha'uri stirred as Daniel knelt beside her. He smiled gently as she opened her eyes. It'll be all right, Sha'uri, don't worry, he said in Abydan.

she replied. It won't. Not for you. Her voice lanced through him like a spear of ice. It had become the unnaturally resonant basso profundo characteristic of the Goa'uld. _Not again_

Sha'uri/Sothis's innocently wide-set brown eyes flashed angry white as she pressed the tip of a staff weapon to Daniel's heart and fired

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Daniel woke with a start, gasping. Beside him, his newlywed wife Sha'uri murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

He couldn't stop trembling. Certainly, it had been just a nightmare, but something about it had an odd ring of truth

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Daniel Jackson groaned as he looked at the clock in his quarters at the SGC: Three-thirty AM. And after that harrowing nightmare-within-a-dream, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he thought longingly of Sha'uri, the same as every night.


End file.
